Love for my Thane
by alan.haymore
Summary: Lydia has just been assigned to the new Thane of Whiterun, a wood elf female named Mafunae, and things turn interesting when she learns that Mafunae is a real beast in the morning Xb Oneshot.


Lydia shielded her eyes as the glaring light filtering into her room. Dragonsreach was a large place, and her quarters in the servants corridor had an amazing view of Whiterun, and she rose from her bed, stretching in front of her window. She didn't worry about people seeing her naked figure, her window was nestled in the rocks of dragons reach, so she could see the city, but thank Talos that it'd be difficult for anyone would be peeping toms too see her. And should they be that determined, they'd be saying hello to the guards of Dragonsreach and the Jarls personal guard. She stretched, yawning. It was a nice day, especially considering that she'd have to be traveling with her new Thane.

She was strangely looking forward to traveling with this new girl. She was a strangely attractive wood elf, and she had a personality that somehow Lydia ended up liking the girl. And she'd only met her fora few hours last night, after the girl, her name was Mafunae, when she'd returned from defeating the dragon at the western watch tower. She'd returned with the shouting of the Greybeards from High Hrothgar. And today they were setting out to meet with the Greybeards. Lydia dawned her armor, with a little bit of help from a servant girl. After she'd readied herself, snagging a sweat roll and ale from the kitchens on her way out, she made her way to the guests quarters. Late after a feast in the dining halls, Mafunae had been given a room to stay in for the night. Lydia knocked at her door, waiting for the reply from Mafunae for her to enter.

She waited for a few minutes, feeling more than a little awkward as she stood outside the door. She knocked a few more times, still waiting, then she opened the door. She entered the room quietly, whispering. "My Lady, or you up?" She glanced around the room. It was a comfortable, simple set up. The curtains over the window were drawn shut, and she could make out the shapes of leather armor thrown on the floor, as if someone had stripped them off in exhaustion. It made sense, but she was shocked as when she entered the room, she spotted a pair of under garments discarded on the floor. Had she really stripped naked to sleep in a guest room? Lydia went to the curtains and pulled them open, using her body to block a fair amount of the light from coming into the room. She turned to see Mafunae roll onto her stomach, grumbling indigently as she tried in vain to avoid the glare of the sunlight. Lydia laughed silently to herself. The girl truly seemed in every aspect like a child. Except for her body. Even from where she stood, she could make out the white lines of scars on Mafunaes back and shoulders, and even a few down the length of her arms. She rolled back onto her side, eyes still closed, her auburn colored hair a mess. Mafunae glared at Lydia, and she suddenly felt very embarrassed.

Mafunae stared at her for a few seconds, and suddenly smiled, sitting up in the bed and stretching her arms above her head. She didn't't show a sign of being bothered at the fact that she was completely exposed in front of Lydia, even though they were both women they didn't really know each other. Mafunae rose from the bed, completely naked, and Lydia was jealous. Lydia was a very beautiful women, but this wood elf was beyond that. Her figure was perfect in it's curvature, and she wasn't overly muscled either. She was of perfect size, and her breasts were perfectly rounded. They were bigger then Lydia's, probably bigger then any other women in the entire hold. She moved with a grace that was stunning, agile and strong, with a seductive swing of her hips that had all the Jarls guards and even the Jarl himself staring after her last night. And her voice was beyond anything Lydia had expected. She spoke with a confidence that spoke of a powerful abilities, and it was soft, like the finest cloth she could imagine. Mafunae must have felt her gaze upon her, because she turned towards Lydia as she reached the place where Lydia had set her scattered armor pieces. She stared at Lydia intently, and then her gaze softened, the deep honey colored orbs drawing Lydia in. She felt her hand go to her chest, feeling her heart pounding, felt the surge of heat spread through her.

Mafunae smiled and moved slowly towards Lydia, looking her up and down, the smile widening slightly. She stopped in front of her, a hand going to the back of Lydia's neck. Her touch sent a tingling sensation down Lydia's spine, and she felt the sudden desire to push this girl down to the bed. Mafunae must have noticed the reaction, as she leaned her face up to Lydia's, her lips locking upon hers. Lydia was too stunned to react, but she felt a sudden hunger for more, and she kissed Mafunae with a sudden fierce passion, desiring more of her. She wavered the sweet taste of Mafunaes lips, her tongue exploring the line of her teeth, dancing with Mafunaes as they met, both exploring the others. Lydia felt Mafunaes hand slide across her rib cage, grabbing the ties of her steel chest plate. She smiled as she undid the not that held her armor on, and as it slid off, she stripped off the steel plated skirt Lydia wore with it. They embraced each other ounce again, their naked breast pushing against each other. Lydia gasped at the sensation of their nipples rubbing against each other. Mafunae must have seen this reaction, as she layer Lydia upon the bed, kissing her neck and breast bone, and she then kissed Lydia's nipples, her finger massaging the other as she switched between them, becoming braver as she observed Lydia's reactions. When Lydia had reached the point were she was panting, so intoxicated by the feeling of this new experience that she had even started stroking her self, caught in the pleasure she was experiencing. Mafunae laughed as she caught Lydia's hand lifting it to her face an licking the wet fingers. Even this action caused her to moan a little.

"You're even better then I'd originally thought, Lydia." Mafunae leaned forward and kissed Lydia again, her right hand sliding down to the inside Lydia's thigh, and she stroked the lips of her vagina, her fingers tracing the line of Lydia's opening. Lydia gasped, her arms tightening around Mafunae, her back arching as she came, her hot juices soaking Mafunaes fingers and the fabric of the bed spread. Mafunae smiled as Lydia stared up at her, her body sweeting, her face flushed with heat, panting. She couldn't help herself from kissing Lydia's neck, tracing the line of her jaw. Lydia brought her left hand up, her fingers playing with the lips of Mafunaes wet vagina, and was suddenly on her back on the bed, Lydia straddling her, her fingers stroking fiercely at Mafunaes opening. Mafunae gripped the bed sheets and gasped as Lydia slid her fingers in her. Lydia began slowly, sliding her fingers all the way in and the out, and back again. Mafunae moaned, her inside tightening and loosening back up again. Lydia could feel the rapid beating of Mafunaes heart as she sucked at the nape of her neck. Mafunae grabbed her hand and pulled her hand away, twisting so that she was on top again.

"You're quite a ferocious women Lydia. But let's both enjoy ourselves together." Mafunae rubbed herself against Lydia, there vaginas rubbing agains each other. Lydia couldn't stop herself as she moaned loudly, not prepared in the least for the sensation she felt. It was better then when she had sex with a man, and not even the night she lost her virginity could compare with what she felt at that moment. It was only seconds until Lydia felt herself reaching her climax. "Mafunae, I...I'm about...about to come." Mafunae was panting, her face flushed with heat as she massaged Lydia's breasts. "I am too...Lydia. Lets come together." When they both reached their climax, Lydia felt as if she were melting into Mafunae, her nails clawing at Mafunaes back. She drank Mafunae in, her tongue thirsting for more. After they'd reached the end of their stamina, the sun was high in the sky, already beginning its descent. Lydia lay in the bed, Mafunaes head on her chest, fast asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she stroked a lose strand of hair from her face. If this was what it was like, she was truly happy to have fallen for a girl at first site. She leaned forward, kissing Mafunaes forehead. Yes, she didn't mind falling in love with her Thane one bit, and she would do everything she could to protect her.


End file.
